The Blessed
The Blessed are a group of remaining Nephilim survivors of the Deluge and angel extermination. Many seek vengeance on their uncles and aunts, the angels or refugee from them. The Nephilims are highly trained and well-familiar with their powers. They are all lead by Valdus, the last and original remaining Nephilim before the Deluge and has survived the angelic extermination. He was sired by one of the Grigori, many who are the 200 angels that followed Lucifer. He made it his mission to one day overrule his uncles and aunts by gathering many followers as possible. Mission To seek out remaining or newborn Nephilim and save them from angels. They train new Nephilims on how to fight back and gave them a home. They are at war with another group of refugees known as the Damned, an organization of demonic hybrids. The Blessed also seek guidance from their God/Goddess, The Nephalem, in hopes of turning the tide against the angels and Cambions. Base of Operations * City of Hebron (Blessed Church) Known Members Valdus ' Valdus.jpg|Valdus (Elioud) ' Valdus is the leader of the Blessed. He is a wise and strong commander for all of his fellow younger cousins. He is in fact one of the original Nephilims before the Deluge, making him old and he was sired by one of the Grigori, making him an Elioud Nephilim. After surviving the Great Flood and angelic extermination, Valdus had enough of his so-called uncles and aunts on how they easily slaughter his kind and made it his mission to gather many followers as possible and fight back Heaven. Over the years of traveling around the world, he found many other surviving Nephilims, but one sired by regular angels, but showed great potential. he is also a believer in the Nephalem, a god/goddess to all angelic/demonic half-breeds. Using his knowledge given to him by the Grigori, he used angelic magic and passed it down to others. They also learned the ability to forge angelic weaponry and create their base of operations in Hebron. Cameron ' Cameron.jpg|Cameron ' Cameron is a regular Nephilim. He was one of the Nephilims sired by a regular angel after the Deluge. He was originally a refugee of a surviving Nephilims like himself until they were all executed, however he mange to hid himself and watched as his people were slaughtered. He was later found by Valdus's group and granted sanctuary. Cameron is not seen fighting very often, but he is an excellent individual in using angelic rune magic and knowledge when he's on the field and is an excellent strategist. He was also a music player as he played songs for Nephilim survivors. He was sent on a mission in Quebec City and found Alexandra, he sensed her angelic/demonic heritage and reported back to Valdus. He was assign to get closer to Alexandra and convince her to join the Blessed's cause. William ' William.jpg|William ' William is one of the remaining Nephilim survivor and one of Valdus's excellent soldiers. He is quite seen as arrogant and not one to believe in something until he's seen it with his own eyes. His hatred for angels is by far greater than any of his brethren. He was younger and a lot more rash in his young days. He promised to protect a group of younger Nephilim from harm, however when a garrison of angels arrived to eliminate him and the other Nephilim children, William failed and they were killed. William vows to never be weak and strive to become stronger than before so he does not fail anyone else. Elihu ' Elihu.jpg|Elihu ' Elihu is a skilled ans serious Nephilim warrior. He is one of Valdus's top soldiers. He is very often calm and quiet. Hardly speaks to anyone except when he is ordered to. Deep down, Elihu's hatred for angels is far greater than anyone can expect. While he doesn't take pleasure in killing angels or anyone that gets in his way, he only does what he is told to do and to bring justice for his human guardians that watched over him when he had nowhere else to go. Elihu does not tolerate traitors and is glad to be their executioner, even if it means killing Nephilim traitors. Astrid ' Astrid.jpg|Astrid ' Astrid is one of the remaining Nephilim that were gathered by Valdus. She is known for being the fastest and agile of Valdus's soldiers. She is very skilled with two swords. She is a person that is adventurous and likes having a good time with others, especially with her brethren. When she was a little girl, she and her brother, Samson spent their entire childhood running from angels. Samson as her older brother protected her with whatever strength he had left. Astrid is very kind to supernatural creatures but does not like angels, however she does tolerate Cassiel's presence as she is an exception, but other angels she will not stand for. Samson ' Samson.jpg|Samson ' Samson is one of the remaining Nephilim that were gathered by Valdus. He is one of the strongest and heaviest hitter of Valdus's followers. He manages new recruits that wish to be soldiers and trains them. he is very strict when it comes to working on the field, but that is only because he does not wish to see any of his brethren killed. He is also Astrid's older brother and has always protected her from harms way. Other Known Members * Glena * Jeremy * Kirk Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Nephilim Category:Organization Category:Title and Ranks Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Villain Category:The Blessed